The Hidden Nott
by foxe165
Summary: Hermione always knew she was adopted and who her real family was, now they're finding out just who she is. Coming into pureblood society, Draco, Blaise, and Adrian all take notice of her. Thankfully they have all season to convince her to choose one of them. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_A ten year-old girl was lying in the backyard of her home, humming quietly and reading Pride and Prejudice. She had gorgeous wavy chestnut hair that fell halfway down her back, warm hazel eyes with flecks of gold and brown, a petite build, with soft, feminine features highlighting her face. _

_Hermione Granger was a beautiful child, very soft-spoken with a grace that was fit for royalty; she was highly intelligent but never gave an air of superiority. She excelled in school having already skipped three grades when she got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents had agreed to let her go, which she extremely excited about._

_"Mione, sweetheart, come inside please. There is something I would like to tell you."_

_Hermione sat up carefully, gathered her blanket and book, and skipped inside after her dad. She followed him to the couch in their living room and sat down next to him. Looking at his face, she could tell there was something very important that he had to tell her. Being the incredibly intelligent ten year-old that she was, she could almost guess what it was that he wanted to say._

_"Dad, if this is the adoption talk then you don't need to worry, I figured that much out when I was four," Her father gaped at her, stunned that she not only knew she was adopted, but also that she was talking so calmly about it. "I mean I don't exactly look like you or mum, Samantha from school said she was adopted but doesn't look like her adopted parents. I guess I just assumed."_

_"Darling… you really are almost too intelligent for your own good. Well then I will get straight to the point. Nine years ago, your adoptive mother was unable to have children, but we were so desperate for a child. The man that came here last weekend, Albus Dumbledore, he was contacted by your mother to have you placed into a non-magical family. Your full name is Serena Hermione Nott. Giving you up was the only way to keep you safe from an evil wizard who died soon after you were born, he had been gathering followers and looking to steal a child as his heir, and your parents decided to keep you safe and say that you were a stillborn. I have a cousin who is a witch, and she recommended us to Dumbledore. He came here the next day and asked if we would take care of you."_

_William pulled his adoptive daughter into his lap and she laid her head against his shoulder while looking up at him expectantly. Chuckling to himself he continued, "Obviously we took you, you were such an adorable child we could never say no. You have a twin brother who will most likely be at Hogwarts with you, but you cannot let him know who you are. Dumbledore will be here later tonight to place a charm on you that will hide your true appearance until you turn seventeen."_

* * *

_ Twelve year-old Hermione was in her second year at Hogwarts. On her first day at Hogwarts she found her brother, Theodore Nott, pureblood and sorted into Slytherin. She had known who her brother was the moment she saw him; he was the male version of her. Slightly taller than she was, he was just as thin as she. He had the same chestnut hue that her hair had but his was curlier than hers._

_Their eyes were the same color hazel, yet his had flecks of blue and gold rather than brown. They had yet to speak to each other, he was friendly with Draco Malfoy and she was best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. There was never a reason for them to talk. Hermione watched him over their first year casually and was pleased to know that he was almost as intelligent as she was._

_He, of course, had no idea who she was. She looked nothing like her twin; she now how bushy hair that was a dull brown, slightly bucked front teeth, and murky brown eyes to match. Her once beautiful features were now plain, and she was even shorter than before. She had her part to play though, so she became the insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger._

_That all changed the day that Malfoy joined the Slytherin Quidditch team, however. Everyone was shocked that he called her a mudblood, her included. She wasn't quite sure what it meant, but from the way all the Weasley boys made to attack Malfoy, it obviously was not a compliment. She looked across the courtyard and saw her brother staring at her, to her delight he looked slightly angry on her behalf, but a second later he was back reading the book in his hand. On the inside she was delighted that her brother knew she existed! She knew from that moment on that she would do anything to get her family back. _

* * *

_ Fifteen year-old Hermione was looking up at her father Xavier Nott, who was currently trying to kill her along with other Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. She was half-fascinated, half-terrified that she was meeting her father and that he was currently sending hex after hex towards her._

_Turning around, she ran from him and put up a shield to block the stunner he threw. Instantly she was hit from the side by a curse from Antonin Dolohov. She flew backwards into a shelf and slammed to the ground._

_"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Potter's little mudblood, such a shame you have inferior blood. You happen to be quite pretty," leering down at her Dolohov was blasted away by Remus Lupin. Her father immediately began dueling with Lupin, and she took that as her chance to run and find Harry. She was bleeding and tired, but she could not let Harry down._

* * *

_Sixteen year-old Hermione was writing on the floor at Malfoy Manor, refusing to make a noise as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her with the Cruciatus curse. She thought of her brother, how he refused the mark and took his mother and father into hiding. They were still alive, they were safe, so needed to survive this for them. _

_Vaguely she noticed that Bellatrix had stopped with the curse, but she felt when the bitch took a knife to her arm. Gods it hurt so badly, but her brother's face popped into her mind. She would not scream. She could survive this, she would survive this, and then she would tell her brother all about herself. Slowly she began to blackout when she heard a creaking. Ron and Harry had run into the room shouting and dueling, but she was focused on the writing on her arm. _

_Mudblood. Charming. How ironic, she was the long-lost Serena Nott, and she was being branded as a mudblood._

_Slipping into sweet darkness she felt a chandelier smash into her body, but she was picturing her fathers face instead._

* * *

_At midnight on her seventeenth birthday, Hermione Granger became no more. She had been dueling Dolohov, close to winning, when she started glowing. In horror she glanced at the Death Eater who looked just as shocked as she felt. Standing where Hermione Granger had just been was a beautiful young woman. She stood at five feet ten inches, had wavy hair down to her waist, and filled out to a perfect hourglass shape._

_Quickly, Serena Nott disarmed Dolohov and stunned him. Running towards Harry, who was battling Voldemort, she watched as he killed the Dark Lord with a simple disarming spell. She knocked into him full force and he lifted her up and spun her around dumbly. Setting her down, he finally looked at the girl who had confided in her true parentage to him._

_"So Mione, I'm assuming I'm talking to Serena?" Smiling and rolling her eyes at her best friend, she nodded._

_"Like what you see? Ah but of course you do, finally no more bushy hair! I was going mad I tell you." Harry chuckled, then stilled as he looked over her shoulder. Gesturing his chin behind her, she turned and stared into the hazel eyes of her twin and the woman who could only be her mother._

_Serena cursed under her breath, gathered all her courage, and smiled at them_

_"Hi mum, it's me, Serena," she held out her hand, to which her mother looked at confused, and then was pulled into a tight hug while her mum cried into her shoulder. Theo's eyes, which were previously narrowed, softened as he watched his sister. He then grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug and whispered in her ear, "I knew there was something familiar about you Hermione, I am so sorry for everything over the years. Merlin, if I knew it was you, I would've protected you. Please, give me a chance to be your brother."_

_Serena nodded and smiled a heart-stopping smile, "But of course dear brother, you've been my brother since the first night I saw you six years ago."_


	2. The Invitation

Serena was more than anything Theo could have ever imagined as a sister. She had moved in with his family a few days after the Hogwarts battle; he had been worried that it would be too much for her to take in, but she had amazed everyone the second she had gotten there.

Theo had figured she would throw a fit about them having house-elves, but all she requested was that they call her Miss Serena and that she call them by their names. She liked to have her breakfast in the kitchens talking with them, and surprisingly his parents had taken to joining her.

His dad was horrified when she told him who she was, he later informed Theo that she was with Potter two years earlier at the Ministry and that he had attacked her, but she reassured him that she never blamed him. Serena, in turn, told them all stories of her life. Theo had known some of it, the Basilisk, the Yule Ball, the Ministry, but he hadn't known all that his sister had faced. He was impressed when he learned of the Protean charms she used in their fifth year, of her making Polyjuice Potion in their second year, and of how she had ridden a dragon.

He could tell that there was more that she wasn't telling them, but he would let her tell them when she was ready. His mother was especially happy; Serena had asked her if they could go shopping for new clothes, Theo found out that she had lost most of her own during the war, and his mother was ecstatic she had another woman in the house. Since then they had spent time gardening, reading, redecorating rooms, and going for tea at family friends' manors. The only place that Serena refused to go was Malfoy Manor, their mother had tried dozens of times to tell her why but Serena was adamant in her decision.

Other than that, Serena was the overall picture of a pureblooded daughter. She had fantastic manners, held herself with grace, and instantly charmed anyone she met. Mum was delighted when Serena said she had taken lessons since she was two, piano, violin, painting, ballet, and speech lessons. She was fluent in French, Italian, and Spanish, and she was a fantastic chef. Theo was surprised when she showed him her animagus form, a lioness of course, and was stunned when she demonstrated her skill with Occlumency and Legilimency. Draco Malfoy was the only person he had known to have such a natural talent, and he had learned from his Aunt Bellatrix.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Mia, as he had taken to calling her, knocking at his door.

"Theo! C'mon you promised we would go swimming today. I even let you sleep an extra five minutes. Pleaaaaaase?" He groaned, knowing she was doing that on purpose. She had all the males in her life wrapped around her little finger, and oh boy did she know it.

"Alright, I'm awake. Give me two minutes and I'll meet you downstairs." He heard he giggle and accept his response then skip downstairs. She really was too charming, Theo pitied her future husband, although it wasn't like he or his dad would let her leave for at least ten years. No, she was his. He called her Mia because it was his way of claiming her; he remembered how confused she was when he first said it. She was in the library reading with a house-elf, she liked to tutor the elves, and mum had asked him to find out why she refused to go to the Malfoy's.

* * *

"_Mia, once your done do you want to get some ice-cream with me? Thought we could go to Diagon Alley or something."_

_He watched as she looked up at him with an unreadable expression. She tilted her head, and furrowed her brow in confusion._

_"What was that you called me?"_

_"Mia?"_

_"Yes, what does it mean?"_

_"Oh, I thought it could be a nickname or something. Don't siblings do that?" He joked, trying to understand why she thought it was odd. Instead of confusing her, now she looked disbelieving. _

_"You're giving me a nickname?" He nodded and she smiled, he swore at that moment that he would give her the world to see that smile again, it was heart wrenchingly beautiful. _

_She dropped her book and flew at him; he opened his arms just in time to avoid being thrown to the floor. They stumbled back a few feet but she never released her hold on him. Mia was shaking uncontrollably and he realized she was crying. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and made calming noises. _

_"Sorry," she nuzzled her face in his chest and sighed, "I've just always dreamed of this. Everything I've done in the war was because of you all. I knew I wouldn't get you back until Voldemort was dead so I decided to help Harry. It was so hard at school to act like I didn't know you. Now I'm living my dream. I tried hard in school to get your attention, first-year I thought that maybe we could sit together in the library since you were in there as much as I was. Actually the troll attacked me because I saw you talking to Malfoy that day in the library and I realized you could never be friends with me while I was Hermione Granger. I hid in the bathroom all-day and cried until Harry and Ron saved me. It's just unreal that you are all finally mine."_

* * *

Theo smiled as he changed into swimming trunks with a 'Fall Out Boy' t-shirt she had given him. She said it was one of her favorite muggle bands, whatever that meant, and that she thought he might like their music. He was just happy that she had given him something.

Walking down the main staircase he heard multiple voices, his sisters' sounded slightly uncomfortable. Hurrying down he recognized the male voice as Draco Malfoy, maybe that would explain why Mia was upset. He walked in the front hall and his sister half ran over to him and tucked herself in his side to hide.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Theo was concerned, if Mia was so scared of being near him, then what the hell had Malfoy done to his baby sister? It put him on edge to see her like this.

"Mother asked me to come over to invite you all to dinner tonight at our Manor. She's upset that she hasn't met your sister yet. After all, it has been all that the women talk about when they come over for tea." Mia stiffened and seemed to shrink even more, he put his arm around her waist and looked at Draco, who was eyeing her speculatively.

"I'll ask our mum tonight. Draco, this is Serena, my twin sister. Mia, this is Draco Malfoy," she stared stonily at Draco and her eyes were filled with hate and pain.

"Well I must get back to the Manor, I'll let mother know I invited you. I should warn you, she seemed intent on _everyone _coming, and you do know how mother gets."

Theo nodded and Draco gave a small smile at Serena, then turned and disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace. Theo took Mia's shoulders in his hands and pulled her to face him.

"Mia did Draco ever hurt you? I know you don't want to talk about the Malfoy's, but this is something I have to be told. We can't get out of this dinner, mum would murder us, but if you tell me I at least can help you once we get there." She nodded slightly and they walked together towards the pond outside.


	3. The Memory

Serena led Theo to 'her pond', as he affectionately dubbed it. This was the first time that he was allowed to see it, he noticed she was a private person like him.

It was a beautiful place, just far enough in the woods of the forest to be hidden while still being able to see the grounds. Wild flowers and trees surrounded the pond, giving it a very secluded feel. The pond was completely see-through and about six feet deep. Serena took off her jean shorts and white tank top and dove right in, Theo couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

He wasn't being creepy about looking at his sister, he just wanted to be protective of her and be prepared to ward off men. She was _his sister_ after all. Mia was bound to get loads of attention when they went back to Hogwarts for their seventh year, unfortunately her body had changed when the glamour had lifted.

Now she had an hourglass figure, full pink lips that always had a bit of a pout, long, tanned legs, and was very toned. Theo was definitely going to have to threaten a few boys. Taking off his shirt he walked into the water. He was happy to be as tall as he was, six foot four to be exact, although his sister was tall for a woman at five foot ten, she was having a little trouble staying above the water. Theo watched as she lay on her back and floated, looking at the trees above them. He followed suit and just enjoyed the silence for a few minutes. Mia had her eyes closed and took a deep breath before starting her story.

"I need you to promise not to interrupt me before I tell you this," he nodded and she sighed, "I don't have anything against Narcissa Malfoy, I also don't particularly like Draco but I wouldn't say that I hate him. Lucius is the only one that I dislike, but I can also understand the things he did to protect his family. Last year Ron, Harry, and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix found us. She tortured me for an hour I believe, then Harry and Ron came in and saved me. All I could think of was you, how you hid mum and dad, how I had to be brave and make up a story so I could live to find you guys. I don't particularly want to go into details, but I have placed them in a Pensive. If you want, I'll show them to you, mum, and dad before we go to dinner tonight."

Theo was horrified. That evil bitch had _tortured _his sister, scarred her for life probably, and she had survived because of _him. _He grabbed her waist and held on to her like she was a teddy bear. How could she be so calm? He was ready to revive the woman just to kill her again!

He took in a deep breath and glanced at Mia. She was looking at him with those stunning hazel eyes, watching him cautiously, as if he might hate her for being tortured. Theo shook his head, disbelief at how she had managed to stay so calm. Draco told him once about how his Aunt Bella could torture, he said nothing in the world could compare to the pain, second only to Lord Voldemort causing it.

"C'mon, lets go get mum and dad. We still have to tell them about tonight."

* * *

Serena was nervous, that much was obvious to Theo. They were sitting in the library with their parents around the glowing pensive sitting on the wooden coffee table.

"What I'm about to show you is the reason I haven't joined you at the Malfoy's yet. I accept that I have to face my fear, and Theo suggested if I talk about it then I might feel more comfortable. I really don't think it will help but I will give him the benefit of the doubt." With that she took her parents hands in one of her own, Theo's hand in the other, and placed them all in the pensive. Theo was pulled in and landed in a heap on the Malfoy's dining room floor.

Looking around, he saw Draco and his mother standing in a corner with equal looks of slight horror at the scene before them. He noticed his own parents looking around and then landing in the middle of the room. Mia looked nauseous for a few moments, then she turned to follow their parents gaze, and Theo turned around to have his stomach sink.

"Well mudblood, let's have a little chat shall we? Girl to girl," Bellatrix was standing in front of Hermione Granger, who glared back at her defiantly, "where did you find this? You've been in my vault, stealing like the filthy mudblood whore you are? Crucio!"

Hermione dropped to the floor, violently shaking but not screaming. Theo saw tears coming out of her eyes and felt sick. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Mia holding his mum's hand, who looked ready to faint, while she looked on impassively. His father was on his knees and had tears in his eyes. Mia gave his shoulder a squeeze as Hermione started screaming, an unearthly wail that froze every particle in his body. Theo snapped his head around and stepped closer to the tortured girl.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS, YOU STUPID GIRL?" Bellatrix kicked Hermione in the stomach, causing the girl to roll over on her back and let out a sob.

"It isn't the real sword! It's a fake! Please, it's a fake!"

"Don't lie to me mudblood! CRUCIO!"

Hermione screeched in pain and it cut through Theo like a sword. He dropped to the floor and felt his eyes tear up. Hermione started thrashing around violently but once again stopped screaming. How long had she lasted like this? It had felt like hours, yet he knew logically it had only been at most a half hour. That's when he noticed Bellatrix pulling out a knife.

He paled drastically as she lent over Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I have a gift for you, so you can always remember who you really are. A filthy, stupid, pathetic little mudblood." And with that she drove the knife in Hermione's forearm who let out a strangled cry.

Mia tightened her grip on his shoulders, but he no longer noticed anything except Hermione. He watched as Bellatrix crudely wrote on her arm, spelling something, but all he could focus on was her face. She looked strangely calm, as though she felt nothing. Hermione noticed when Bellatrix backed away from her, and that's when he heard Weasley screaming and Potter disarming Draco. His eyes were watching as Hermione rolled her head over and a small smile went on her face as she took in the word.

_Mudblood._

He was pulled backwards as a chandelier crashed onto Hermione, shards of glass breaking her skin and covering her with blood. Weasley pulled her out of the wreckage and they disapparated with a house-elf. Theo felt a tugging as he came out of the memory and then collapsed on the couch behind him.

Mia was watching his parents and him carefully, as if they might explode. Which, in reality, he was seconds away from doing. She decided she couldn't take the silence,

"I'm sorry I hadn't told you before, I wasn't sure of how you all would take it, and I didn't want you to feel differently about me."

Their dad grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He traced his fingers over her left forearm, where the words Bellatrix carved should have been. Mia seemed to understand what he wanted to know so she pulled out her wand and flicked it.

There the words formed, jagged and crude, just as they had seen before.

"It was a cursed blade, I haven't been able to find a cure so I cover it up with glamour's. The word stopped bothering me a few times after I had been called it. I'm not ashamed of having this scar, actually it grew on me, sort of like my own personal joke at the time," she giggled softly, "I never wanted you to see it though, because I didn't want you to feel badly. I haven't thanked you yet, but I suppose now is a better time then never. Mum, Dad, thank you for sacrificing everything you did to give me safety. The Grangers were amazing people, they were loving and caring people. They also never stopped me from finding out what I could about you, we would talk for hours about anything I knew. I wouldn't doubt they want to meet you, especially Theo, they would see him as a son."

His mother then swept her into her arms and cried on her shoulder. Theo had felt murderous when they had gotten out of the pensive. One glance at his father and he knew they were thinking the same thing. The family hadn't told anyone who Serena had been before, just that they had given her up when she was born and she managed to find them after the war was over.

Now Theo was thinking it might be a good thing to let the world know who Hermione Granger had really been. Starting with a certain family they were conveniently visiting later. With a devilish smirk, he pleasantly knew the topic would come up that night.

_Perfect,_ he thought, _Merlin I can't wait for Draco to find out she had known the whole time she was just as pure as he was._


	4. Nervous

Serena was nervous. Pace around the room, pull your hair out, and vomit until you can't stand, sort of nervous.

It was something she could do nothing about. Two hours earlier she had shown her family the worst hour of her life, and now she was getting dressed to have dinner in the very room she had been previously tortured. Worse, the Malfoy's had no idea who she had pretended to be.

Gods, she had tried so damn hard to avoid Narcissa, she did everything in her power to persuade her mum to let her stay home when they were invited for tea. Now she was willingly entering the snake pit. Oh how fate had a twisted sense of humor. Her bedroom door was knocked on, and then pulled open before she could say a word.

Irena Nott was gazing at her daughter with such an intensity it made her squirm. Her mum walked over to the vanity Serena was sitting and wordlessly began playing with her hair. Serena was left to her thoughts, and took the time to gaze around her room.

It was ridiculously large, at least three times larger than the entire Gryffindor common room. The walls were beige with pale gold time around the doors, Serena had taken the wall behind her bed and placed all of her pictures on it. She had surprised Theo when he had seen pictures of him on the walls, when he questioned her about it Serena just shrugged and said, "I really did become quite the stalker during third year, I was shocked no one ever noticed, although I guess I was being particularly Slytherin with my methods."

Her bed was even bigger than king-sized, she had joked that she would at least never fall off in the middle of the night. Even with the comfort of the crimson colored silk sheets, she could never stop the nightmares. Serena had taken to setting up wards when she slept, just basic ones that prevented anyone from coming in her room whenever she was sleeping. The exception was a house-elf by the name of Lorie, she was quite taken with the elf, especially when Lorie would show up with a batch of Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep then sit by her without questions while she slowly fell back asleep.

The nightmares had gotten worse, she was forced to remember all the people she had seen die, including her adoptive parents. She had been so sure that Obliterating their minds would have protected them, but of course Voldemort had sent Bellatrix to personally hunt them down and kill them. Serena had gotten photos afterwards and vomited right after. The Grangers were almost unrecognizable, burnt beyond belief. Only their eyes were left intact, and they looked up at her hauntingly.

Harry had found her, sitting motionlessly on the ground, just staring at the photographs. He had pulled her in a hug and waited for her to say something. She told him of her birth family, everything she had known about Theo, which was quite a lot and only reaffirmed her belief that she had grown obsessed over the years, and how she sent her adoptive parents to Australia to keep them out of the war. He accepted her without question, which then drove her to tears. They stayed there for hours, just holding each other, and then they started talking.

Harry recited everything he knew about his parents, while Serena told him all the stories of the Grangers and her as a child. She had told Ron two weeks later, who surprised her to no end when he just hugged her and said "you will always be Hermione to me, no matter who you're family is." She cried once again, because she was so sure Ron would hate her. He really did have an awful temper.

Irena brought her out of her thoughts when she placed her delicate hands on Serena's shoulders. Her mum had curled her hair, so now it lay in loose ringlets, with the right half of her hair pinned back behind her ear. She had done her makeup so that it accentuated her hazel eyes, she had golden brown smokey eye-shadow on with a touch of black eyeliner on her upper lid. Mascara encased her eye slightly, and she had to say it really did make her eyes stand out.

Smiling at her mum, she turned around and hugged her gently. Her mother was where she got her looks from; Irena was absolutely _gorgeous._ She stood a few inches shorter than Serena, probably five foot seven, with lighter brown hair that went just past her shoulders. It was curly, like Theo's, but suited her well. Her eyes were a soft brown, but had a strange blue halo around the pupil, obviously where Theo had gotten the blue in his eyes.

The twins had gotten Xavier's eyes and hair color; Serena had gotten the waviness of her hair from him as well. She got all of her feminine features from her mum, and she was quite happy about that. Serena finally allowed herself to indulge in being a girl and she had to admit she was slowly falling in love with shopping. It was a slight addiction of hers, but really, what else was she supposed to do with so much money?

"I am so proud of you for doing this Serena. If it helps at all, I know that your father and brother are planning on making this hell for the Malfoy's," Serena smiled at this, she had known what her dad and twin were planning, and she could not say that she wasn't pleased, "now I'll let you get back to your thoughts whilst you dress. Come down in twenty minutes, we'll be leaving soon." Irena walked out and Serena was once again alone.

She sighed and went to her closet. She had to admit that she enjoyed all the clothing; it made her remember when she would play dress up with her friend Samantha from primary school.

She browsed her dresses for a few minutes before finding one that she had been dying to wear since she had bought it. Sliding it on, she couldn't help but gasp when she saw her reflection.

It was royal blue, which contrasted with her tanned skin perfectly. The dress went mid-thigh and had long sleeves, with a plunging v-neck that accentuated her full chest nicely and a slight dip in the back. It clung to her without giving away all of her curves. She slipped on a pair of four inch black pumps that she charmed to help her walk perfectly, Merlin knew she needed the help when it came to simple walking. Oh yes, she was gorgeous, and she most definitely knew it.

Pulling on a thin black cloak, she checked over her makeup and hair once more, grabbed her wand, and then called Lorie to apparate her downstairs. She reappeared in the front hall where her father stood alone.

He really was a handsome man, just as tall as Theo they could have been twins. Xavier had Hermione's eyes, apart from the flecks of gold and brown, but they were mesmerizing in their own way. She had quickly become a daddy's girl with him, and despite him being a former death eater, she found him to be exceptionally loving and devoted to his family.

He was wearing black dress pants, a simple white button up shirt, and a black tie with his Slytherin-green cloak wrapped around his shoulders. Frowning slightly, he took in her appearance.

"You aren't wearing… _that, _are you?"

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing? Mum said I could wear a muggle dress."

"Yes, but not _that _dress! You look far too…. Womanly in that! Theo! Thank Merlin, she was trying to leave looking like that!" Theo had walked in to hear his father panicking. Looking his sister over, he donned the same frown his father had.

"Mia, no way. It won't just be the Malfoy's there tonight, the Zabini's, Pucey's, and the Corner's will be too. They all have sons our age, and there is absolutely no way in _bloody hell _that you will be going looking like that! Nope, go change. I will not have them leering at you all night, I will be forced to kill one of them, if not preferably all."

"Nonsense, Serena is perfectly capable of making her own decisions, now aren't you darling?"

Serena looked over graciously at her mum, who had entered in the middle of Theo's rant, and nodded her head before smirking at her brother, who scowled.

"Well then, dearest brother, won't you go first?" she held out the pot of floo powder for Theo, who glared at her before shouting "Malfoy manor" and disappearing in green flames. She smiled nervously at her parents before following her brother.


	5. Dinner and Rita Skeeter

Dinner had gone surprisingly well so far, Theo thought. Mia was still uncomfortable with being in the same room that she had been tortured in, Dad was glaring daggers at the exact spot she had been in her memory. Narcissa seemed completely taken with Serena, and he really couldn't blame her, she was doing amazing at being a pureblood daughter. Of course, he couldn't exactly ignore the looks Draco, Blaise, Adrian, and that Corner kid were giving his sister, so he alternated eating, glaring at the boys, and listening to his sister.

"Serena, if you don't mind me asking, how is it you have impeccable manners?"

"Oh well I lived with muggles growing up, I'm not sure if my mum mentioned that yet, but they had me in dance lessons the day after I started walking, I had private tutors, and I had a Cotillion, which is basically the equivalent of a coming out ball."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows; she had never thought muggles could be so… civilized.

"How is it you seem accustomed to pureblood traditions? It seems amazing that you have picked everything up so quickly."

Serena chuckled and nodded, "yes ma'am, sometimes I wonder how I'm handling this so well. When I went to Hogwarts I read almost every book they had on pureblood etiquette, then if I needed something explained I asked one of the pureblooded girls in my house, and if I was really lost I would listen to the Slytherin girls during class. I wrote everything down, regardless of how small it was, and then I took it home to practice over the summer."

Celene Zabini was giving Serena a calculating look, and then took her turn to interrogate her.

"So, obviously before this you were a different person, would it be rude of me to ask what name you went by?"

Serena glanced at mum, who nodded, took a deep breath and half-smiled.

"Of course, ma'am, it's only natural to be curious. I knew who I was before I entered Hogwarts, but Theo couldn't know me, so I had glamour's placed on me and went by my middle name, Hermione. My adoptive parents are William and Brenda Granger."

Draco, who had been listening to this, choked on his drink. Narcissa looked horrified, and Lucius turned green. Michael Corner snapped his head up to look at Serena, who gave him a little wave, and he smiled hugely at her. Blaise and Adrian exchanged a surprised glance and then hit Draco on the back to make him stop coughing.

Serena managed a small smile while absentmindedly scratching her left forearm, where her scar would be. Xavier had convinced her to leave off the charms while she was at home, he joked that it was something they could share, since his dark mark was on that forearm as well.

The movement did not go unnoticed by Narcissa, who came out of her shock. She looked at Serena and then nodded her head to the exit. Luckily Serena caught on,

"Erm, Mrs. Malfoy, do you think you could show me where the bathrooms are, please?"

She nodded and the two women stood up, Narcissa slightly shaking and Serena gliding elegantly.

* * *

Serena followed Narcissa out of the dining room, and gave a sigh of relief after the doors closed. She really did hate being in that room. She could practically feel the Cruciatus on her again. Narcissa led her to a small sitting room across the hall and started pacing. Serena figured she would have to start the conversation,

"Mrs. Malfoy, regardless of our past, I have always admired your courage," Narcissa froze, "it takes a hell of a lot to manage seeing Voldemort, and you had him in your home. You have always been my favorite Malfoy. I would never blame you or your family for what happened months ago, well except for you sister, but I do hope that you don't grudge my mum or I for this."

Narcissa began crying and turned towards Serena, "How can you not hate me, child? You were tortured in this house! In the very room we are sitting in!"

"If I hated people who were prejudiced to me, simply because of the way they grew up, then I would be a hypocrite. Of course it hurt being called mudblood from such an early age, but if anything it gave me a cultured view of the world. I am sorry I haven't come to any of your teas, I do enjoy your company, I just couldn't face this Manor yet."

"So… you have nothing against me? Or my husband, or son?"

"Well I forgive them, but I will never forget how I was treated."

Narcissa sighed and then giggled, "You, my dear, are far too kind."

"Only to those who deserve it, and trust me, you do." Serena leaned over and gave Narcissa a gentle hug, who then crushed her in her arms.

* * *

It had been a week since the Malfoy dinner, and Theo couldn't get over how great everything turned out. Narcissa, Serena, and Irena had become utterly inseparable since then, he thought Narcissa was using Mia as a stand-in daughter. After Serena and the female Malfoy had chatted, they came back in smiling and laughing. The rest of the night went smoothly, except for that Corner kid chatting up his sister. Blaise and Adrian both talked with Mia for a while, he suspected Blaise harbored a crush on her when she was Hermione. Draco never talked to Mia, but at the end of the night she pulled him aside and gave him a quick hug while whispering something in his ear.

Since that night, Draco had visited twice with his mother, both times he said little but watched Mia carefully. Blaise was becoming fast friends with her as well, it turned out they were partners in Ancient Runes fifth year and had gotten along fairly well. Adrian, to Theo's dismay, was also taking a liking to his sister. When he found out she couldn't fly, he took it as a personal invitation to teach her, to which she then refused for thirty minutes until finally giving in.

Mia was teaching him how to make waffles on morning when their mum walked in reading a letter.

"Rita Skeeter wants an interview with you Serena, are you alright with that? Your brother and I will be there as well."

Mia smirked mischievously, "Oh yes mum! Can you set up the interview for today at four? I'll set everything up in the sitting room."

Irena was stunned, "Sweetheart, are you sure? This woman writes pure garbage, I remember she wrote about you during the Triwizard Tournament. We don't have to do this."

Serena just smiled, a horribly evil smile in Theo's opinion, and nodded quickly.

* * *

Four o'clock came and soon Theo was sitting with his sister and mother across from Rita Skeeter. Serena looked amazing in gold dress robes that hung to her curves, with a bowl cut neckline that hinted at her chest. Irena was in similar dress robes, only they were lavender and slightly looser. Theo was in his plain black dress robes with a white dress shirt underneath.

Mia looked the picture of relaxed, she sat with her legs crossed, arms on both sides of the armchair, and leaned back into the chair. Rita looked horribly uncomfortable, with light green dress robes, those awful red glasses, and a peacock feather in her blond hair.

On the table in front of them Mia had set out a quill, parchment, and a clean jar.

"Rita, you look lovely. How have you been? I haven't seen you in years, although I don't think either of us minded all that much." Serena smirked at Rita, who gulped and nodded.

"Yes Miss Granger,"

"Nott."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Serena Hermione Nott, I would expect you to call me that if you wouldn't mind"

"Of course not, my mistake. Miss _Nott," _Rita glared at his sister, "let's begin, shall we?"

"That sounds wonderful! Although, I do hope you expected I would have a few requirements. This is a quill that I charmed myself, you will be using it, it will write down what we say verbatim and I really do expect direct quotes in your article," Theo was shocked, Rita was actually listening to his little sister like she was scared of her, "the parchment will detect if you use anything we say incorrectly, and it has a little charm to… persuade you from doing that. Then the jar, well, I suspect you realize what this is for."

Smirking, Mia leaned forward and grabbed the jar, tossing it casually back and forth in her hands. Rita glared at her but had no choice other than to agree.

They all got comfortable as she began the question.

* * *

Three hours later, and Serena was still hearing about how amazing she did with Rita. She was eating dinner with Theo, her parents, all three Malfoy's, Blaise and Celene Zabini, and Adrian and his mother, Annabelle.

"I mean really, Rita was practically shaking by the time Serena was done with her! You have to tell us what you did to make her like that!"

Serena snorted and rolled her eyes, "really mum, we _hate _each other. She has no respect for me nor do I have any for her. I just happen to know how she gets all of her gossip and may or may not have blackmailed her for it."

"The Gryffindor Princess blackmailing someone? Oh what has the world come to?" Draco joked and Serena laughed along with her brother.

"Just because I wasn't _placed _in Slytherin doesn't mean I shouldn't have been. Harry says I'm a Slytherin with the Gryffindor 'hero-complex'. Second year I helped Harry and Ron break into the Slytherin common rooms by brewing Polyjuice, they were Crabbe and Goyle the whole time and you never noticed a thing. Third year I used a time-turner to help Sirius Black escape from the Dementor's kiss. Fourth year is where I learned Rita's secret, fifth year I used Protean charms on galleons so the D.A. could practice in secret, I also lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest and got her attacked by Centaurs and a half-giant. Hell, I even broke into Gringott's, rode a dragon, and tricked your Aunt last year."

Serena was smug as everyone's mouths dropped. Perhaps she ranted a little, but it was nice to finally have people know what she had done.

"Oh, and Rita is terrified of me because I kidnapped her in her illegal animagus form and threatened to keep her in that jar I had unless she swore never to write a bad thing about me or those I care about."

She was now starting to get uncomfortable with all of the stares, luckily Blaise noticed and he sprung into action.

"Serena Hermione Nott," he got down on one knee on the floor, "I think I just fell in love with you, marry me?" She couldn't help but burst into laughter and hug Blaise.

Everyone started laughing along with her, and they all looked at her with respect. The mothers were now looking at her with calculating stares, all thinking the same thing.

_She would be perfect for my son._

* * *

**Thank you for following/favoriting my story! This is my first time attempting to write anything and it's really nice knowing people like it!**

**Extra thanks to Hannah Bowers and sweet-tang-honney for posting reviews! It made my day! **


	6. Pizza and a Movie

It was a beautiful summer at Nott Manor, and more often than not Serena could be found outside. Whether she was lying in the grass reading, swimming in her pond, taking care of her garden, or simply just walking around, she absolutely _loved _the grounds. The backyard was fifteen acres alone and it seemed that she always found something new about it when she walked around.

She found that it was easiest to think of her past life when she was outdoors, it reminded her of the woods in the backyard of her childhood home. Her adoptive father would take her on walks, they both enjoyed nature, and they would identify all the different types of plants that grew in the forest.

Thinking of her parents made her feel so guilty, knowing that she couldn't help save them. She had been sitting underneath a particularly large tree when she felt the prickling feeling that she was being watched. Carefully, she focused on where the feeling was coming from, and she whipped her wand out to look slowly to her left.

"Well at least I know Remus' training stuck with you Mione," Harry Potter was looking at her with a very amused expression, "but I hate to tell you its only me, you know, the best friend you haven't seen in weeks?"

"HARRY!" Serena jumped up and ran into his arms. He laughed and caught her, swung her around, and held her off the ground with his arms tight around her waist.

"Mione, seriously, how come I haven't seen you since you left Grimmauld place?"

She ducked her head in his shoulder and nuzzled closer to him, "I know Harry, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with my family I completely forgot the outside world even existed. Would you like to stay for dinner? Wait, how did you get back here?"  
"Still a know-it-all I see," he chuckled when she rolled her eyes, "your house-elf Lorie let me in. I came by to see how everything was going."

"C'mon, I found this really cool old stone bench in the forest the other day, we can talk there."

He set her down but kept hold of her hand and they made idle chit chat while they walked to the bench.

"So, how's Ginny?"

"She's good, all the Weasley's are, Ginny is upset Molly is making her go back to school when Ron and I aren't, but at least she'll have you."

"Have you two gotten back together yet?"

"Actually, no, she decided that she wants to take some time off and decide if this is what she still wants. I'm all right though; I knew it was a chance when I left her. I just want you to look after her at Hogwarts, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course Harry, I love her like a sister. Maybe I'll invite her over for tea soon? Yes and Molly, perhaps it would be a good idea to combine my families?"

He nodded and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his side.

"How much have you told your family about the war?"

"A fair amount. I told them about Bellatrix, most of the stories of when we were at school, and a lot of when I was a child."

"What about the Grangers? Do they know about them?"

"No, I haven't seen the point of telling them yet. They were my family, but I always thought the Nott's were my parents. I just feel so guilty all the time, you know, I thought I did what was right, but maybe if I just left them they-"

"Hermione, stop. You can't keep thinking of this. They loved you, you know they forgave you, even if they couldn't remember who you were. How are your nightmares?"  
"Lorie helps me most nights, I can't really sleep without the potions still."

"Maybe you should consider talking to Theo about this,"

"Mia! There you are," Serena and Harry jumped at her brothers sudden appearance, "mum said dinner is ready. Potter, I assume you're joining us for dinner?"

Theo glared at Harry's arm, which was still wrapped around Serena's waist. She rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling Harry along behind her.  
"Harry, would you like to stay for dinner? Wonderful! Let's go, mum doesn't like to be kept waiting. Theo, which of your friends are here tonight?"

Serena tugged on Harry's hand, then reached over for her twin's hand and walked in the middle of the two men, who were having a glaring contest above her head.

"Blaise actually, he was asking about you earlier. I must say you've made quite an impression dear sister. Not something I can say I like."

Harry snorted and nodded, _perhaps something they can agree on_, Serena mused.

"Well then, this should be fun."

* * *

Dinner had been a casual affair; Serena's parents had left to go on a date so it just left her, Harry, Theo, and Blaise. The house-elves made them all pizza and gave them Dr. Pepper, which Serena had picked up from a muggle grocery store earlier that week. It was her one true addiction she could never go a day without, despite her adoptive parents having been dentists.

Serena talked mostly to Harry about what she had missed, never noticing the dark glares Blaise had given the pair.

After dinner Serena offered Harry to stay the night, they had plenty of guest suites, but he apparently had an early Auror meeting he had to be up for. Theo and Blaise were in the library when she poked her head in.

"Pssst, Theo, Blaise. Are you doing anything important?"

"If I said we were," Theo smirked, "would that stop you from whatever you're planning?"  
She smiled serenely at him, the one she knew he could never resist.

"Nope, you've said it yourself, I'm too charming for my own good."

Theo snorted, "Becoming more snake-like every day, little sister."

"From you," she rolled her eyes, "that is a highly flattering compliment. Seriously though, are you going to deprave your baby sister, your favorite sister, her entertainment for the night? Please big brother?" She batted her eyelashes and put on a huge pout.

Theo sighed, "Fine, what do you want us to do?"

"Put your pajamas on and meet me in my room in ten minutes! I promise you won't be bored," she smiled and jogged in to kiss both boys on the cheek then called for Lorie and disapperated.

* * *

Blaise was excited. Here he was, after four years of having a crush on Hermione Granger, now in her room with the lights off. Of course, Theo was here too but that wasn't stopping him being happy. After they had changed and joined her in her room, where she was wearing the most _amazing _pajamas ever, royal blue silk boxer shorts with a long sleeve loose button up. Apparently muggle clothing had its advantages, the proof was in his very noticeable hard-on.

She had immediately pulled them in the door and turned off the lights. Then she turned on something called a 'telly' and said they were watching a 'movee'. Neither boy knew exactly what she meant, and so when the box thing lit up and people popped on the screen, they nearly blew it to pieces with their wand.

Serena said they were watching a movie called 'Thor' and that he was a Demigod, whatever that meant. Blaise thought it was actually pretty decent, but he didn't like how Serena was watching the Thor guy. He was sitting on her right, with Theo on her left, they were all sharing what she called 'pop corn' and it was rather good.

Suddenly she leaned into Blaise's side, grabbing on to his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over at Theo, who was lying beside his sister with his arm casually over her stomach. Theo smirked at him knowingly, and Blaise rolled his eyes. _Of course the prick knows, how could he not, I talked about his sister for years. _

He had a plan; one that he hoped would eventually win Serena over.

All he had to do was invite her to his family's ball…


	7. Adrian

The summer was flying by for Serena; there was less than a month before she went back to Hogwarts for her final year. Vaguely, she wondered if she would have to be re-sorted, but she decided against it since she was technically the same person.

Pureblood balls were starting that week, the Zabini ball was in two days time, and Blaise had asked her to accompany him. She would be asked to escort different people to different balls, and she couldn't say that she was thrilled. Her family's ball was the week after, along with the Pucey's and then the Malfoy's were the week after that. _Woo. _

She was lying on a blanket near the back porch sunbathing, her dad had pitched a fit that morning when he saw her in the tiny black bikini she had on, even after she explained it was perfectly acceptable in the muggle world. Theo had most of his friends over, and Serena still wasn't comfortable around most of them, so she hid outside when they all came over. Adrian, Blaise, and even Draco were fine, but Goyle and Marcus Flint were two people whom utterly freaked her out. Even them just _breathing _was creepy.

Pulling out her iPod, which she had charmed to play regardless of being in the wizard world, she put her playlist on shuffle and closed her eyes. She sang along quietly to 'Sweet Nothing' by Calvin Harris until she heard someone walking towards her. Keeping her eyes closed until the person sat down on the blanket beside her, she stared in the gorgeous green and gold-flecked eyes of Adrian Pucey.

She had to admit he was one of the most attractive people she had ever laid eyes on; he was almost as tall as Theo, with light brown hair that always looked windswept while still managing to be tidy, and a very muscular build. Her mouth watered just _thinking _of him without a shirt on.

"Hello Serena, lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes it is, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the house playing poker and getting drunk or whatever it is boys do?"

He smirked, "Who else would keep you company?"  
"Ah, so they're boring you then?"

"Dreadfully, I swear I can _feel _myself getting dumber by just sitting near Goyle."

She laughed, a musical tinkling sound, "I definitely have to agree with you there, no doubt about that."

Adrian smiled, a genuine one, "So why are you out here alone? Ooh I like this song! Calvin Harris is bloody fantastic. Yes, before you ask, I do know he's muggle. Doesn't mean his music can't be good."

She beamed at him, "Finally! A pureblood that gets it! Theo thinks I'm crazy when I show him my muggle electronics, I've been having him watch movies, but he still thinks that the telly is for 'spying on people', which only adds to my theory that Slytherins really do have twisted minds."

"Oh very funny, I might add you have a twisted mind _and _you're a Gryffindor."

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and looked around for her t-shirt. After she pulled it on, she stood up and stared at him contemplatively. She was quite enjoying their banter, but she was getting too warm in the sun, and with Adrian being incredibly attractive she might as well use it as an excuse to see him shirtless. _Merlin, being around Slytherins is rubbing off on me._

"Care to join me for a swim? It's hot, and this way you won't be forced to go back inside if one of the boys comes to look for you."

He looked dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah, absolutely, let me just grab my trunks from upstairs."

"Erm, you know you're a wizard and can transfigure objects, right?"

"Oh… yeah… forgot" he laughed and waved his wand, which transfigured into light blue swimming trunks with a white v-neck shirt. "Lead the way milady."

She laughed as he mock bowed, and she started walking towards the pond.

* * *

When Adrian came outside, he had just been looking for some fresh air. There was only so much stupidity he could handle in one sitting. When he saw Serena lying on the ground he thought it was pure luck. Now it was single-handedly the best day of his life, and kept on getting better.

The pond Serena led him to was very simple, yet beautiful. It was very fitting to be her pond. Although, to be fair, he was more staring at her than the pond, the black thing she was wearing was _absolutely _the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He could have married the muggle who came up with the idea of it.

She was floating on her back in the water already, so he decided to take his time in studying her. Serena was easily a beautiful girl, her entire body was petite and feminine, although she gave off an aura of power. When she walked it almost looked like she was floating, her voice was soft and melodic, and her laugh was a tinkling bell-like sound. Then there was her _body. _Merlin, just thinking about her made him hard.

She had perfect breasts, with the top she was wearing now he could see at least half of them, they looked like they would just barely fit his hands. Her arse was mesmerizing, it wasn't too large but it was by no means small. Adrian wanted to run his hands through her hair; it was dark brown, wavy and thick, but also looked incredibly soft. Her lips were practically _begging _to be kissed, and he most certainly wanted to kiss her.

"So, do you have a date to the Zabini ball next week?" He hoped she would say no, but there was little chance Blaise hadn't asked her already, that prat had been half in love with her since her third year.

"Actually yes, Blaise invited me two days ago. Whom are you going with?"

_Damn. _"Haven't decided yet, I was thinking of just letting my mother pick a girl for me, though she would probably choose you."

She laughed, "Really? I figured she would choose Pansy Parkinson or one of the Greengrass sisters."

"Nah, mum doesn't like Pansy, says she's too whiny," he heard her snort and whisper 'so true', "and I think Daphne spilled tea on mum's robes ten years ago, so naturally she's hated both girls since."

"Oh of course," she giggled, "It's odd how many mothers actually like me. I think they view me as a shiny new toy for them to play with. I swear Narcissa would adopt me if my mum would let her."

Adrian sneered, "Yes well that's because she wants you to marry Draco probably, you do happen to be the most desired witch right now, or did you forget that?"

She sighed, "Yeah, unfortunately after Rita's article, which was surprisingly kind, I've been getting love letters from men all over Britain. Some of them are quite disturbing actually, I dread what will happen when I go back to Hogwarts in September."

"People have been sending you love letters?" Adrian was surprised, he had never seen her with a boyfriend when he was at school with her, although she was two years younger than he was.

She nodded, "Apparently because I'm technically a war-hero some people think I'm now best-friends with them. I can't tell you how many betrothal contracts I've gotten, thankfully dad is letting me choose my husband the muggle way, I would have been furious if I had to get married to someone like Goyle."

Adrian moved closer to her and she stood up to face him, treading water slightly. "So, I've been thinking, since Zabini gets to take you to his ball, would you like to go with me to mine?"

She smiled so large it took his breath away; she looked beyond beautiful.

"Definitely."


	8. The Zabini Ball

It was the night of the Zabini ball and Serena was getting ready. She was meeting Blaise at his mansion; she had to admit she was looking forward to dressing up like a princess. Serena was also looking forward to seeing the Italian in his robes; she was _very _attracted to him.

Her dress was strapless, floor-length, and dark green silk. The bodice was form fitting, and it flared slightly when it reached her naval. She curled her hair and pinned both sides back behind her ears, so that the hair cascaded down her back.

She chose a single diamond necklace on a thin gold chain with matching diamond stud earrings. Her mum charmed her five inch gold heels to be stable while she walked, and she had smokey dark gold eyeshadow with black eyeliner on her upper and lower lid. She was finishing up with her mascara when Theo knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

He walked in wearing tailored black dress pants, a pale blue dress shirt, with fitted black dress robes. He was escorting Tracey Davis, who Serena thought was very kind for being in Slytherin.

"You look beautiful Mia," he smiled at her, "I love the hair, reminds me of before."

She beamed and hugged him, "Where at you meeting Tracey?"

"At the ball, we're leaving in five minutes, mum sent me to get you."

"Are you excited?" She grabbed her wand and placed it in her pocket while following her brother down the hall.

He shrugged, "For me, it's just another ball. I'm excited for you though."  
Nodding, she agreed, "I'm so glad I listened to those girls over the years, otherwise I would probably be more worried than I am."

"You happen to be a natural," he said chuckling, "I wouldn't be nervous at all if I were you. Blaise is probably terrified, he has to act host which means you'll be free game for dancing when that happens."

"Mum mentioned that some of the mothers are actually fighting over who wants me as a daughter more, I'm definitely paranoid. Probably won't drink out of anything I'm given." The twins laughed as they walked into the library to meet their parents.

"You guys look fantastic!" Irena beamed at the sight of her children together, "I have to admit, I love the fact that my children are the most eligible purebloods in Britain."

Xavier glared at his wife, "Darling, speak for yourself. I don't want you to get any ideas Serena, you aren't allowed to date until you're thirty."

Serena rolled her eyes and smiled at her him, "Daddy I promise no boy will steal me away from you."

He smiled back despite himself, and she took that opportunity to hug him.

"Alright Tracey and Blaise are waiting, let's go!"

Laughing, Serena grabbed her twin's hand and threw floo powder into the fireplace, and the two disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace, Serena and Theo emerged in the Zabini's fireplace. Tracey and Blaise were standing off to the side in conversation. Serena's breath hitched as she looked at Blaise.

He was in tailored black robes that fit his body perfectly. His raven, ear-length hair was perfectly messy, and his indigo colored eyes were brought out from the robes. As if he felt her gaze, Blaise glanced over at Serena and a huge smile lit his face the moment he saw her. She blushed as his eyes darkened as he grazed over her dress hungrily.

She walked over to him and he took her hand, leaned over and kissed it while looking in her eyes.

"_Cara_, you look breathtaking tonight."

"_Grazie, _as do you." She smiled at him.

"_Parli Italiano?"_ he asked, impressed.

She nodded, "_Sì, da quando ero una bambina."_

"Do you speak any other languages?"

"French and Spanish," she nodded, "I love languages, my adoptive mum and I shared that when I was growing up."

"Something we have in common, my mother taught me French and English when I was growing up. Speaking of my mum, she will want to see you before we go into the ball."

He offered his arm, and she placed it in the crook of his elbow. Weaving through the crowd, they found Celene at the entrance of the ballroom. Serena kissed the woman's cheek and they exchanged pleasantries. She noticed that Celene kept hinting at how well Blaise and her looked together, and Serena had to admit she wasn't wrong.

Back at school she had a crush on the 'silent Slytherin', at first she was attracted to his looks, but then they had Ancient Runes together and she found out how intelligent he was. Being at his ball with him was an absolute dream come true.

The night flew by and they danced for the first half of it. She loved to dance, and it showed with the ease that she moved across the floor. Blaise left her with her brother to help his mother host, and the moment he walked away boys flocked to her side to dance with her. Thankfully Theo kept her occupied for a dance, but then she was whisked away by Michael Corner. She must have danced with twenty different people before Blaise returned.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

She nodded and followed him outside.

"Have you had fun tonight?"

"Yes I did, everyone was very nice."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you for so long, although you definitely weren't without company." He sounded slightly strained, as if he were jealous.

"I must say I enjoyed your company the most," she winked at him, "You were the only one, other than my brother, that could keep up with my dancing!"

He laughed, a sound that sped up Serena's heartbeat.

"Well _cara, _I have to agree with you."

They reached a gazebo in the middle of the garden, it was surrounded by a maze of hedges taller than both of the teens. Blaise pulled Serena to the middle and snaked one arm around her waist and held the other at his shoulder. They moved in a slow circle, Serena put her head on his chest and was soothed by his woodsy cologne.

The hand on her waist moved up her back in soft touches where it skimmed over her spine, all the way up her arm, across her collarbone, up her throat, and cupped her cheek. He pulled her face to look at him, and they stared in each other's eyes.

His lips touched hers for a moment in a tentative embrace. When she didn't pull back, he kissed her fully, and she responded immediately. Serena's arms went around his neck and he put one around her waist to pull her close, and the other at the back of her head to keep her still.

He angled their heads to deepen the kiss, and his tongue swiped across her lower lip. She opened her mouth and moaned as his tongue entered and dominated her mouth. Serena pulled back for air and Blaise kissed his way to her throat, leaving her skin on fire as he did. He put his hand at the small of her back to press them even closer, and both groaned at the sensation.

She grinded her hips against his as he kissed her mouth again and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled back, gasping.

"_Cara, _we need to slow down," Blaise said panting, "I'm afraid I don't have enough self control right now."

She sighed in frustration but nodded, "Let's get back, otherwise Theo will come looking for us."

"Too late, little sister, he already did," a very angry voice came from behind them; they swung around to see Theo glaring murderously at Blaise.

_Well, shit._

* * *

**Thanks again for following/favoriting! I keep forgetting to write notes at the end, so if I don't thank you right away, I'm sorry!**

**Special thanks to LeevyGranger, sweet-tang-honney, dracosgirl007, and FenirGreybacksGirl for posting reviews!**

I'm not sure how often I'm going to post, right now I'm planning on doing it every other day, but there will be times that I post every day. I'm on summer break from college so I have a lot of time, but in a few weeks fall semester starts again so it might slow down.

For the Italian parts I used google translate, so if it's not perfect I apologize! I plan on translating it at the end of every chapter so just look for it here.

_Cara- Dear_

_Grazie_-_ Thank you_

_Parli Italiano?- You speak Italian?_

_Sì, da quando ero una bambina- Yes, since I was a little girl._


	9. Ginny

"Seriously Theo? You can't still be mad! It's been a week!"

"Mia… I found you practically _humping _Blaise. I _can _still be mad and I _will _continue to be mad! What were you thinking?"

"Merlin's beard! We were just snogging! Don't be such an arse. I hardly believe you've never done worse."

"This isn't about me! This is about my little sister being taken advantage of!"

"He was not _taking _advantage of me Theodore Nott!"

Theo scoffed, "Likely story Mia, I know that you dated Krum and Weasley but that doesn't mean Blaise is like them. He's had too much experience for you!"

Serena laughed, a very cold, angry laugh. "Oh, so because I dated only two wizards means I have no experience? You forget, _dear brother_, I grew up in the muggle world. I wanted to keep my worlds separate so that when I became Serena again, it wouldn't be confusing when the boy thought he was dating Hermione. Especially when I was supposed to be Gryffindor's Golden Girl, Hermione had to be too preoccupied with books to have a boyfriend. I dated muggle boys over summer and winter vacations instead."

"You've had boyfriends before?"

She shrugged noncommittally, "More or less."

Theo's eyes narrowed, "What does _that _mean?"

"I dated around," she said smirking, "but that doesn't mean I stuck with just one."

His eyebrows shot up, "So you did what with said boys?"

"Oh Theo, I really don't think you want to hear about _that_, do you?"

Groaning at her insinuation he buried his head in his hands.

"Leave out… _those _details, but yes I do want to hear about what boys you've been involved with. I'm your bloody brother after all."

"Fair enough," she said, "well my first boyfriend was when I was nine, his name was Jake and we went to primary school together. My first kiss was when I was seven on the playground with a boy named Steven. Don't give me that look, I was an adorable child, the boy was practically begging for a kiss so I gave him one to make him leave me alone. Since then, I've dated Chris, John, Patrick, Alexander, Ryan, Brian, two different Landon's, and Neil. Oh and of course Viktor and Ronald."

He gaped at her, "Okay, I admit you've had experience. That still doesn't mean anything! Blaise has, erm, a _different _kind of experience."

"Theo," Serena snickered, "I have that _different _kind of experience as well."

"... You are telling me that some _muggle _has _touched _you like that?"

"Erm… well, more than one, but yeah."

He stared blankly at her before growling, "I am going to fucking kill them."

Serena groaned as Theo walked out of her room. Just what she needed, another overbearingly protective brother.

* * *

After her fight with Theo, Serena was in a foul mood. Boys could be so hypocritical. If she had caught him with Tracey she wouldn't have thrown a tantrum. Thankfully he had agreed not to tell their parents, because Serena wasn't sure what she would do if her dad had found out about it. She shivered just thinking of the look Theo had given Blaise before he unceremoniously _grabbed _her, practically _dragged_ her back inside, and made her floo home.

She hadn't even seen Blaise since, all she got was a note that said '_Cara, _I had a most wonderful time with you last night, I hope you are well.'

She groaned. Sometimes brothers could be such a _pain_.

Serena needed girl friends, _badly_. At the weekly tea's she had attended with her mum, she found she actually like Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Astoria Greengrass. She wasn't fond of Daphne Greengrass, but Astoria was easier to handle. Sometimes it was like listening to Lavender and Parvati all over again; only this time she didn't have Ginny Weasley to complain to.

Shooting up like a rocket from her bed, she practically ran over to her closet to get dressed. Throwing on a pair of dark skinny jeans, flip flops, and a light purple tank top she pulled her hair in a tasteful messy bun and put her wand in her front pocket. Jogging out of her room she skipped down the staircase, calling for her mum. Irena was sitting in the kitchen with her father, reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. She glanced up when she saw her daughter darting in the room.

"Mum, do you think I could go to the Weasley's today? I wanted to ask Ginny, their daughter, if she wanted to come over and stay for a few days. Oh! Could she stay for a few days? She could stay in the guest room across the hall from mine. Please mummy?"

Irena chuckled, "Of course darling, I was waiting for you to ask. Go floo her and visit there for a while. If you wanted to invite Molly over for tea soon, I would like that. She helped raise you after all."

"You are the best! Be back soon," Serena kissed both her parents and hugged them, "Oh and tell Theo he's a prat if you see him. Love you both!"

She ran back out of the room towards the library. Thank Merlin she remembered Ginny, the girl was the _perfect _person she needed right now.

* * *

Serena stepped out in the fireplace of the burrow and was immediately engulfed in a hug. Coughing slightly, she hugged the person back. Pulling away from her stood Molly Weasley, her brown eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"Hermione, dear, it's so wonderful to see you! How have you been?"

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," she said smiling, "it's been a weird change, but I have no complaints. How's everyone been here? I'm so sorry I haven't stopped by yet-"

"Oh sweetheart you never have to apologize! Everyone has been fine, we all understood you needed time to get accustomed to things. Ron and Ginny are out back flying if you want to go join them? I was in the middle of making lunch, I do hope you can stay for it."

"Definitely," Serena beamed at the older witch, "thank you so much for offering, I actually wanted to see if you and Ginny would come over to have tea with my mum and I some day soon? She's been dying to meet you."

Molly nodded, "Absolutely, perhaps we could invite your adoptive mother too? Have you spoken to her at all?"

Serena forced a smile, "No, her and William are still in Australia with his brother."

It wasn't a lie; Brenda and William were technically with his brother Shane in Australia. They just happened to be buried in the family cemetery. Serena wasn't willing to let anyone, other than Harry, know about that.

Molly ushered her out the door and Serena walked towards the small Quidditch pitch the Weasley's had. She could see two people with bright red hair, one in front of the hoops and the other flying towards the goals.

Deciding to have fun with it, she called out "My bet is on Ginny scoring, Ronald."

She laughed as Ron nearly fell off his broom and Ginny took the advantage to score. Whooping, the younger girl sped down to the ground, hopped off, and ran right towards her screaming "MIONE!"

Serena had always loved Ginny like a sister, the girl may have been a little too boy crazed at some moments, but for the most part she was good company and had a temper that matched her fiery-hair. Ginny was beautiful, she had pin-straight, waist length dark red hair, bright brown eyes, and a toned Quidditch body.

Giggling, both girls hugged each other hard as Ron landed a few feet from them.

"How've you been Mione?"

Serena turned to Ron to give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "Really well actually, thank you. It's been a strange experience but my family has been great about it."

"Well," Ginny said, "I'm really happy you're here. Being surrounded by boys has nearly driven me mad, I swear I'd have been bonkers by tomorrow."

"Perfect then! I actually came to ask you if you would like to stay at my house for a few days? Your mum has agreed to come over for tea soon."

Ginny squealed, "Yes! Gosh, I'll go pack! Thank Merlin you came!" with a quick hug, she ran inside.

Turning to Ron she smiled, "How's Luna?"

"She's fine, says she found a lead for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Sweden, so she's there with her dad."

Ron had been dating Luna since the end of the battle, surprisingly she could calm him down when he got angry, which happened a lot. Serena and Ron had tried to date, but after two days they had a fight, and both decided they were better off as friends.

Serena rolled her eyes, but smiled. Luna certainly was entertaining, although slightly mad. The two had gotten closer after the war, Luna was unfailingly kind and had accepted Serena's parents without any questions.

Ron and her made their way inside and were promptly forced into seats by Molly, who began piling food on their plates and watching them like a hawk to make sure they ate.


	10. Nightmare

Ginny had returned shortly after Serena started on her lunch, and they ate and joked around for a while. Once Molly was pleased they ate an appropriate amount she allowed them to leave. Irena ambushed the girls once they stepped out of the fireplace in the library and began questioning Ginny all about herself. After a house-elf took Ginny's bag from her, the three began a tour of the manor.

The younger girl had been amazed at every room, and even more surprised that it seemed more like a home than a cold mansion. Serena was ecstatic to have her friend over, and they quickly got changed in their swimsuits to go in her pond once she showed Ginny where her room was.

They swam and played around for an hour before deciding to get food from the kitchen and watch a movie in their room. Still laughing as they walked into the kitchen, they didn't notice Theo, Blaise, Draco, Adrian, or Michael already in the room.

"Hey Mia, Ginny, what are you doing home? Mum said you left earlier."

Surprised, Serena jumped before answering.

"Yeah I went over to the Burrow to get Ginny, she's staying with us for a few days."

"Will she be attending our ball?"

"Huh, I dunno. Gin, would you want to come to our ball? It's in four days, I completely forgot about it until now."

"Oh Mione, as much as I would love to, I don't have a dress or anything like that."

Serena smirked, "I have twenty-seven dresses you can choose from."

"Well then," Ginny sighed, "I guess I can make an appearance."

Rolling her eyes, Serena glared at her brother. "You don't have a date do you? Perfect, even if you did I'd make you cancel. Ginny, Theo would be more than happy to accompany you."

Theo smiled, "Ginny would you like to come with me to the ball?"

Ginny laughed and nodded. Serena started piling food into a basket and pulled some muggle soda cans out of the icebox.

"What are you two doing tonight Mia?"

"Eating food, being girly, and watching The Notebook. Tragically I would invite you, but you were such a git this morning I'd rather not be around you."

Theo sneered, "Don't test my patience dear sister."

"Whatever you say," Serena patted his cheek and winked at him, "now if you will excuse me, we have a muggle movie to watch, and you know how I feel about muggle men."

Ginny and Serena ran from the kitchen, but not before they heard Theo groan and curse loudly.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was amazed; everything about the Nott's mansion was perfect. The guest room she was staying in was large enough to fit six of her bedrooms from home. It was tastefully decorated with lavender walls and white trimming, a tan carpet, and a king sized bed with white silk sheets. There was a bathroom that had a giant pool-sized tub that resembled the Prefect's bath with all the different taps of bubbles and scents.

She had spent the night eating junk food, watching movies, and catching up on girl talk with Mione. Serena had asked that she call her Mione rather than Hermione, only because it was similar enough to her middle name that she would respond, but she was used to people calling her Serena.

Ginny was exhausted and back in her own room, Mione had given her gold silk pajamas that she immediately fell in love with. She was lying in bed after a long bath where she played with most of the taps under the water cooled down.

After the war, she had changed a lot. Loosing Fred made her reevaluate her relationships, and she decided that Harry and her were better off as friends. She just didn't feel in love with him and she was sure that he felt the same, but felt obligated to give it a go after Voldemort was killed.

A scream cut her inner monologue short; it was a mangled cry of pain. Grabbing her wand she jumped out of bed and ran to the door, wrenched it open and found herself looking at Theo and Blaise.

"Are you okay Ginny? We were almost to our rooms when we heard a scream."

"I'm fine! I know that scream; it's Mione having another nightmare. I guess she forgot her wards, otherwise we wouldn't be hearing her."

Theo looked horrified when he heard it was his sister, and Ginny brushed past him to get into Mione's room. Shoving the door open she looked to the bed, seeing the crying girl who was thrashing around the bed.

Running over she grabbed the girls hand and stroked her face.

"Shh, Mione, it's okay. It's only a dream, nothing is happening to you."

"Mum, no mum, please," Mione moaned, "You have to run. You can't stay here, it's not safe."

Ginny whirled around, terrified, towards Blaise and Theo who had looks of shock on their faces.

"You have to leave, she wouldn't want you hearing this-"

She was cut off by a choked sob from Mione, and Theo walked to his sister's side and pulled her head in his lap.

"How often does she have them?" he asked Ginny quietly.

"Almost every night," she sighed, "there's nothing you can do once she's in them. When we stayed at Grimmauld place after the war I heard her in the middle of the night, I tried everything to wake her up, but she just kept crying and screaming. I put silencing charms up and when she finally woke she didn't remember anything."

Theo stayed silent for a few minutes; Blaise had joined them by sitting at the end of the bed and stroking Mione's feet.

"Do you know what they are about?"

Ginny nodded, "I can't tell you though, it's not my place to."

Mione sobbed harder, "Dad no, no you have to leave, please dad, you have to take mum. Please, don't make me force you, please I love you, you need to stay safe."

Ginny held her hand tighter, knowing there was nothing she could do to prevent this from coming out. Theo pulled her hair out of her face and was placing kisses on her forehead.

"Mum I am so sorry," Mione whispered, "Obliviate."

Theo jerked his head up to look at Ginny questioningly, who nodded. He pulled his sister into a hug and laid them down on the bed together, her curled up in his embrace.

"Daddy, I love you. Please take care of mum. Obliviate."

Mione screamed painfully, but didn't thrash around because of the hold Theo had her. Ginny gulped, "This is where it gets hard to listen to, Theo." He just looked at her before going back to rubbing circles on his twin's back.

"Oh God, no, no, no! Mum please be alive, mum please," Mione was shaking with her sobs, "daddy no, you were supposed to be safe. Damn it, you were supposed to be safe."

Theo started crying quietly and Ginny felt her own eyes tear up, she had heard this before but Mione had no doubt not told her family what happened to her adoptive family.

Ginny stood up from the bed, squeezing Mione's hand one last time, and looked towards Blaise. The Italian was staring in horror at Mione, his eyes brimming with emotion and unshed tears. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him along with her.

He followed and together they moved from the room, but not before Ginny put the wards that Mione taught her up and they cast glances back at the twins.

She leaned against the wall as they entered the hallway.

"How did her parent's die?" Blaise asked softly.

Sighing, she knew it would be better to tell them the story, rather than Mione have to tell them.

"Before the war she obliviated their memories and had them move to Australia, I believe William's brother lives there. It was the night before my brother's wedding and we were in my bedroom at the Burrow when she got an owl in the middle of the night. She just disappeared to go outside and sit underneath a tree. Harry came down and asked for her, and once I told him where she went he ran after her. They didn't come back up that night and the next morning she looked like a ghost. After the war I heard her, like I told you, and made her tell me the whole story."

Blaise nodded so she continued.

"Apparently the owl had pictures of her parents. Bellatrix hunted them down, tortured them, and then set them on fire. Mione said the only way she knew it was her parents were their eyes, which Bellatrix left intact. She blames herself for what happened, she thinks if she would have somehow hidden them better then Bellatrix would have never found them."

Ginny finished with a sigh, and ran a hand through her hair.

"She might be pissed I told you this," Ginny mumbled, "You have to promise not to treat her differently. Mione takes her pride seriously. The last thing she will forgive someone for is giving her pity."

He nodded and sat down across from Mione's room. Ginny sat down next to him, spreading out her legs and crossing her ankles. She knew Mione would be upset in the morning, mostly for forgetting those damn wards.

* * *

**Feel free to review! Good or bad, just let me know. I've never written anything before this story and want to know if it can be improved. **


	11. Pucey Ball and Muggle Nightclubs

It was the night of the Pucey ball and Serena was expecting a good night. Blaise was escorting Ginny, so she would have practice for her families ball the next night, and Theo was escorting Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny was borrowing a black full ball gown from Serena. It was strapless, fit to under her breasts, then flared out dramatically. Ginny twisted her hair up in a French bun with light glitter dusted around it. The younger girl had natural makeup on and she looked stunning.

Serena had chosen a midnight blue dress that had spaghetti straps, clung to her body with a slit up to her thigh that allowed her to move easily. She paired it with four inch black pumps, her hair was wavier than normal, and she had on a necklace made completely of diamonds. She had silver and black eye shadow, with dramatic black eyeliner and mascara.

She had to admit, she looked _sexy_, and her heart sped up when she thought of how Adrian might look. Pocketing her wand she walked out to find Ginny, who was talking to Theo on the top of the stairs. He was wearing jade green dress robes with a black tie.

"Gin, Theo, you both look fantastic!"

They turned, Ginny smiled broadly while Theo frowned heavily.

"Mione! You look hot!"

Serena smirked, "As do you, Blaise won't know what hit him."

"Mia seriously? I thought I told you _not _to give Adrian the wrong idea. You are doing an awful job at that."

"Honestly," she winked, "loosen up for once. It won't actually kill you, contrary to what Slytherins believe."

He glared at her and stomped down the stairs, Ginny and Serena giggling wildly behind him.

"DAD! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT MIA IS TRYING TO WEAR TONIGHT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Their mum and dad came into view as they entered the library. Irena beamed while Xavier fumed.  
"Serena! Ginny! You both look _amazing_! Hurry, let's go before the men yell at you!" she pulled both girls arms and pushed them into the fireplace, stating "Pucey Manor!"

Swirling in the green flames they stepped out into the immaculate entrance hall of the Pucey's mansion. The three women laughed as they dusted off the soot from their gowns. Irena was wearing a pale pink, form fitting dress with thick straps; she looked absolutely beautiful.

Serena looked around in awe, she had yet to visit Adrian at his Manor. The entrance hall floor was white marble, the walls were lined with portraits of Pucey ancestors, and everything was draped with golden fabric. She followed her mother and Ginny, not noticing the appreciative looks she was getting from every man in the room. Apparently Adrian did, because he swooped in and surprised her completely. She squeaked and jumped, he took advantage by slipping an arm around her waist in a possessive action, causing the men around them to grumble and turn away.

"You look beyond beautiful, Serena," he smiled down at her, causing her to blush pleasantly.

"You look very handsome yourself Adrian."

And he absolutely _did._ He was wearing black dress robes with a midnight blue tie that matched her dress exactly. She raised an eyebrow at his tie, he smiled cheekily.

"I may or may not have charmed my tie to match whatever color you were wearing, but if I tell you that we are meant to be together because we wore the same color by complete accident I sound more romantic, so I'm going with the latter," he winked heavily at her and she had no choice but to burst out laughing.

"Adrian, you truly are something."

He smiled widely and led her inside the ballroom doors.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore! Theo and Blaise are _everywhere_! Theo went so far to follow me to the _loo_! Please, you both are their dates; _please _distract them or _something_!"

Pansy and Ginny exchanged a glance then smirked at her.

"On one condition," Pansy said, "you have to tell us _everything_ tomorrow."

"Deal, you got it. Thank you guys!" she said, dashing off to find Adrian.

"Have fun!" they chorused, snickering like mad as they went off to find their dates.

Serena found Adrian by the drinks, talking to Blaise. _Perfect, _she thought, _this can work._

"Blaise! Where have you been? Goyle has been harassing Ginny and I didn't know what to do!"

"Really?" he narrowed his eyes at her, "why didn't you hex him?"

"Seriously? I forgot my wand at home. Goyle happens to be quite large in case you hadn't noticed; I couldn't exactly force him away from groping your date. But I can see you don't care, so I'll go find someone else who will help."

"Sorry I didn't think you were being honest. Thanks for the heads up," he said, walking briskly to find Ginny.

Serena smirked at Adrian, leaning in and whispering in his ear, "Want to take a walk?"

He smirked back and nodded, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd.

"So that was a lie, I presume?"

"They were following me around, I just needed some space."

"I know what you mean," he nodded, "they had a talk with me earlier to make sure I had your best interests at heart."

She groaned, "I'm beginning to think Theo actually believes I'm five years old and need a chaperone."

"Aw, don't be like that," he laughed, "He's just embracing his title as concerned older brother."

"You actually haven't gotten annoyed?"

He shrugged, "Slightly but I'm just glad you came with me."

Lacing their fingers together to prove his statement, he beamed at her.

"Well, would you be against doing something a little more exciting?"

"What would that be?" he cocked his head.

"Have you ever been to a muggle nightclub?"

* * *

"This is amazing! How have I never been to one of these?" Adrian looked around in awe at the nightclub.

Adrian was by the bar of a nightclub with Serena smirking at him. It was dark, lit up with strobe lights of all different colors, and absolutely packed with people. After he agreed to go to the nightclub, Serena had transfigured both their clothes and conjured them fake ID's so they could drink. He was wearing dark fitted jeans and a dark green Polo shirt, and she was wearing a midnight long sleeved top with slits from the wrist to the shoulder and a very low cut that left little to the imagination. She paired it with a short black skirt and her black high heels, overall he had to restrain himself from taking her right there at the bar stool.

As if reading his thoughts, she smirked sexily over her strawberry Vodka drink and that smirk went straight to his pants. He downed the rest of his muggle Whiskey, not as strong as Firewhiskey but it did the job. She leaned in, giving him a perfect view of her breasts, and her lips brushed his ear.

"Want to dance?"

He nodded, it was the only thing he could manage, and followed her out to the middle of the floor. She stumbled, making him wonder just how drunk she actually was when she turned to face him. She pulled their joined hands over her head as she started moving her hips.

She twirled under his hand and backed into his front so they were pressed flush against each other. Adrian's hands moved to her hips automatically, and she pressed her arse into his pants as she swirled tantalizingly slow. He groaned and gripped her hips tighter, grinding his erection into her lower back.

They moved like that for a while he couldn't restrain himself any longer and began kissing the back of her neck. She tilted her head to the side and started breathing heavily, he moved one of his hands to grope her behind and the other slowly moved up to her chest to cup her right breast.

Her hands came up to the back of his head, and she gripped his hair and she forced his head to hers, slamming their mouths together. He whirled her around and pulled them closer by the small of her back. They continued for minutes, still grinding their hips together, before he broke apart gasping for breath. He searched her eyes for something that would give him the 'okay' and she looked at him with pure lust.

Smirking, he led her outside by the small of her back, both focused on finding a safe place to apparate as quickly as possible. Once they reached a dark street, Adrian pushed Serena roughly into the wall and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Hers met his with passion and he snaked a hand around her knee, bringing it up to his hip, and she threw her arms around his neck so he could pull her up. They moaned into each others mouths as his erection met her warmth. She ground her hips into his and he kissed a trail down her jaw to the base of her throat when his hands found the bottom of her shirt.

He pulled back, took one look at her, and then twisted to apparate to his private apartment. He walked her to the bed and sat down so she was straddling him, then his hands once again found the hem of her shirt. She slowly raised her hands in response to his hesitation, and he slipped it off with one tug.

A sudden cough from the corner let them know they weren't alone. Adrian swirled around to stare at Blaise, who was clenching his fists angrily.

Serena chose that perfect moment to jump off his lap and run into the bathroom to throw up violently.


	12. Nott Ball

"Drink. Now."

Blaise Zabini had never been so angry. So pissed off. So entirely and utterly incredibly _enraged _as he was at that moment. The moment he saw Serena and Adrian apparate into the latter's bedroom and start to snog heatedly, he had to control himself from killing one of his best mates.

He had been waiting in case the pair had come back to Adrian's apartment and Theo had been at Nott Manor in case Serena went there. Luckily for Adrian it was Blaise that found them, otherwise he would bet his inheritance Theo would have never held himself back from attacking Adrian both wizard and muggle ways.

Serena's top had just come off when Blaise decided to cough, they both swirled around to see him and then Serena vomited, letting Blaise know Adrian was possibly taking advantage of her. That very well threw him over the edge and he stalked over, grabbed Serena around the waist, and apparated her to his Manor. He sent a message to Theo letting him know he had her but she was too intoxicated to go home otherwise their parents might find her.

Blaise was currently trying to coax a very drunk Serena into taking a sobering potion, but he found out quickly that she was even more stubborn with alcohol.

"Nooope."

"Drink it."

"Neeever!"

"Serena, drink it _now_."

"You can't maaake meee," she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Actually, _cara_, I can. I just don't want to, but I will unless you take this now."

"Where are we?"

"My house," he answered, surprised she managed to say that without slurring, as she had been doing all night.

"Where's A-Adrian?" she hiccupped.

"At his house, now drink up."

"I want Theo," she pouted, crossing her arms defensively.

"If you drink this I will take you to him."

She paused, seemingly considering this, and then shook her head.

"Theo first."

He sighed, "Mia-"

"Serena," she cut him off, "only Theo calls me Mia."

"Why does he call you Mia? I forgot to ask." He was interested, he knew the twins were close, but he wasn't sure why Theo called her what he did.

"Cause my name was Hermione. He only calls me Serena if he's really mad. I asked him and he said he liked remembering me before, but I think he just calls me 'Mia' cause he can't call me 'Mine' without it being confusing."

Blaise wasn't surprised; Theo had always been possessive of anything that was his, Serena being no exception. Serena yawned loudly and flopped down on his bed, curling into a ball and nuzzling her face into the pillows.

Deciding to take a new approach, he crouched down next to her head and stroked her hair.

"Serena?"

She made a grunting noise that he assumed meant she was listening.

"Before you sleep will you please drink this? I want you to feel better in the morning."

Sleepily she nodded and opened her mouth, he gratefully lifted her head and tipped the potion, making sure she swallowed all of it. He set the goblet down and made to get up, but Serena took that moment to slide onto his lap and snuggle into his chest.

Blaise unsuccessfully attempted to move her before he gave up and placed his arms around her waist, deciding to enjoy it while he could.

He fell asleep dreaming of ways to kill Adrian Pucey.

* * *

Serena woke up early, sunlight streaming across her eyes, and she felt awful. She attempted to roll on her back but a strong hold around her waist pulled her back. Her eyes snapped open as she took in her surroundings, the bed she was in had silk sheets and it was incredibly soft. Tilting her head, she was relieved to see Blaise lying there and not Adrian. She was very attracted to Adrian, but she would have never snogged him had she not been drunk.

She reached a hand out to brush hair off of Blaise's face and smiled when he leaned into her palm.

Blaise was amazing. Without a doubt, Serena knew she would end up marrying him, or someone like him. But growing up in the muggle world made her change her views on marriage, and she didn't want to go about it the pureblooded way, where she would be expected to be married and pregnant by the time she was twenty.

Serena knew how Blaise felt about her, she had seen him watch her at Hogwarts, but there were too many experiences she missed out on in her childhood that made her selfish and unwilling to settle down just yet.

He stirred under her hand, and slowly opened his eyes, then smiled at her. She nearly swooned but settled for smirking at him.

"Morning Blaise. Tell me, what were you doing at Adrian's last night?"

Groaning, he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"You disappeared from the ball, Theo asked me to stake out there in case you went back to his place. He isn't going to be happy when you get home."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, looking up at her confused.

"Stopping it when you did. We weren't in the right state of mind."

He stared in her eyes seriously, "Anything for you _cara_."

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, lingering slightly.

* * *

Theodore Xavier Nott was incredibly beyond anger. Adrian Pucey had crossed a line. After he caught Blaise snogging his sister he'd been angry, but currently he was murderous, he honestly had no way to describe his rage.

Serena sent her patronus, telling him she would floo home in a few minutes, and he was currently pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace waiting for her. A whoosh made him look up, and out stepped his sister, calm as could be.

"Good morning Theo."

"Serena… just… why? Why would you leave the party? Why would you go with Adrian? Do you like him? Are you going to date him, or whatever it is muggles do? I thought you and Blaise had a thing? Just, what is going on in your head? Talk to me. Please, or I'll go mad with worry over you." He half-screamed at her.

Tears built up in her eyes, and he immediately felt bad for overreacting. Sure, he possibly had gone overboard with following her the previous night, but he was he older brother. It was his job.

"I made a mistake. You and Blaise were following me, I needed to get away, and Adrian was willing to go with me. I don't like him past friendship, but I won't deny I'm attracted to him. I like Blaise, but I've never had the chance to be Serena before, it's nice to have boys attracted to me."

He took her in his arms, feeling awful for her hurting.

"When I was Hermione Granger, I was just a know-it-all. I mean I know people loved me, but no one saw me as a girl until Viktor asked me to the Yule Ball fourth year. I had to be a bushy-haired, beaver teethed, clumsy mudblood. It really, really hurt that I couldn't be myself. Now, the people who tormented me are taking an interest in me, and that feels so good Theo."

Theo hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry Mia, I never thought of it from your perspective."

They sat down together on a couch, Mia settled herself on his lap and snaked her arms around his waist and her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"I love you Theo," she sniffed, "you've always been my family."

His heart swelled, "I love you too Mia, so, so much."

The twins sat together for a while, before Theo remembered they needed to attend their ball tonight.

"Mia… who are you going to the ball with tonight?"

She jumped up and put her hands over her mouth.

"I completely forgot to ask someone! Oh Merlin, oh God, mum is going to _murder _me! Oh… oh! I know! I'll be back soon, Theo!"

With that, she threw the floo powder in the fireplace and disappeared again.

Theo sighed, having a sister was the best thing he could have asked for, but it was awful for his health.

* * *

Finally, it was the night of the Nott family ball. Serena had floo'd Harry that day and begged him to escort her; he merely laughed and agreed quickly. She jumped on him and kissed his face repeatedly, telling him he could come and get ready with Theo since he was escorting Ginny.

Serena was ecstatic for her gown; she was going to show her Gryffindor pride for all the Slytherins to see.

It was a Crimson princess ball gown: tight bodice, flaring from under the bust, and a silk golden sash that tied where it flared, and made a huge bow in the back to trail behind her on the floor.

Her hair was loosely curled and flowing freely around her face. She had done dark gold eyeshadow with black mascara and liner, causing her hazel eyes to light up beautifully.

She paired the gown with four inch gold heels, a gold tiara with rubies that matched her dress, and a bracelet made of gold lions with ruby eyes chasing each other. Serena was living perfectly up to her title of Gryffindor Princess.

Smirking, she went to find Ginny.

* * *

_The ball has gone perfectly so far, _Serena mused as she was dancing with her brother.

Harry had worn black dress robes, similar to the ones he'd worn for the Yule Ball, with a crimson tie that matched her dress wonderfully. Irena adored him immediately and invited him to stay with them for a week, but unfortunately his Auror training prevented him from joining.

Ginny looked fantastic in her white gown, it was soft and flowing, with simple straps holding it up. Her makeup was natural and her hair had just a bit of curls at the end, giving her the picture of ethereal beauty. Theo hadn't taken his eyes off her all evening, and Ginny seemed to be very pleased with his attention.

Harry and Ginny were dancing near them, and Theo was slightly glaring as they chatted and laughed together.

"Theo, darling, she's just being friendly."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mia."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously brother, you have been glaring at Harry for the past two minutes, not to mention you're actually considering hexing him on the spot right now."

He snapped his head back to stare at her, "I am not!"

"Dear twin of mine," she snorted, "you forget I learned occulmency in my fifth year."

She delighted when his eye twitched in annoyance, "Yes, it happens to be a great pain of mine," he said indignantly.

"I actually think she fancies you, but I'm probably just being ridiculous," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really? Has she mentioned it to you?"

She smirked inwardly, "No, but call it a woman's intuition."

Theo groaned, "Fine Mia, I fancy her. Please help me?" he pouted adorably.

"Of course, nothing would please me more than having my best friend be my sister."

They smirked at each other, both pairs of eyes promising mischief.

* * *

**Thanks for following/favoriting again! **

**Extra thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Che: Thank you so much! I really like Blaise as a character since there isn't much known about him, but I like to think of him as an Ian Somerhalder kind of sexy and mysterious person. **

**EllieMay Duncan: It's going to be a Hermione/Blaise story, but I want to develop her relationships with other Slytherins before she chooses Blaise. I kind of go into it in this chapter, but the next chapter will be a _lot _more of Blaise and Hermione/Serena action!**


End file.
